Nightwing will save you
by Bowdown
Summary: Not related to the Nightwing from the Batman comics. Richard Grayson is an exchange student in Japan who runs the street at night as the super hero, Nightwing. But after getting into some trouble at a chinese restaurant, Richard must work off his debts to the owner or risk his secret Identity being relieved. Possible lemons.
1. Nightwing!

**This is the same Nighwing character but has a different story and has no real relation to the batman comics. **

**I do not own anything related to Kenichi or Batman.**

Prologue

Nightwing!

The crowd at the pit underground fighting ring cheered louder than any other night. Two fighters stood below at intense battle. The type of battle that looked like it was from the movies. One person was a chubby street fighter with a massive reputation in the pit. His opponent stood dressed in a black mask that was shaped like a bird and had long dark brown hair. He wore a black form fitting shirt with steel padding and a blue bird outline going from shoulder to shoulder and went down his arms and a pair of navy blue form fitting pants with with similar padding and black boots and gloves. A similar belt sat on the edge of the concrete ring holding various items. This man was a newcomer to the pit and recently came every night winning every match he was put in. This night shook the place as half the crowd cheered the champion's name and the other half chanted, Nightwing.

The bell rang and the first round started. The eager champion rushed in to attack, but his attack was swatted to the side and a powerful punch was delivered to the side of his head. Nightwing then blocked another punch and push kicked him away. After that the opponent charged in screaming to attack. He took no hesitation and grabbed his shoulders using them for leverage and flipping over his head to his back. Nightwing turned around and landed a powerful spinning back kick that caused the opponent's ears to start ringing. He stood with his back to the screaming opponent then did a back flip and landed right on his back and slammed his head into the concrete. The crowd roared with a thunderous boom. Nightwing climbed up out of the ring and put his belt back on. He said nothing and collected his winnings looking over his shoulder with his attention on something else.

A local criminal was present. He had been accused multiple times of drug dealing and assault. Now Nightwing had him with proof in his very pocket and he was leaving alone. Nightwing followed him quietly taking cover behind most objects. The target looked over his shoulder as he made his way to his car. The hero ducked behind a trashcan looking for when he turned around. Sure enough the target turned around and kept walking.

Nightwing walked up behind him, stepping as lightly as he could the finally was a mere inches from the target who fiddled with his keys and wobbled unable to stand correctly. Finally he grabbed the man's hair and slammed his head into the window of the driver's seat door. The target fell to the ground then stood back up pulling out a small knife.

"Oh. So that wasn't enough for you was it?" He said in a slur, "Come on then!"

Nightwing reached into his belt and pulled out a small ball and threw it to the ground creating a thick cloud of smoke. The man coughed and tried to wave the smoke away. Suddenly his arm was pulled into a tight arm bar and he fell to the ground screaming. Then a shock filled his body and he was out cold. The smoke cleared to reveal Nightwing putting a tazer baton back into his belt and pulling out some rope. He then placed the target's knife back into his pocket and found a small paper bag from the same pocket. He looked down at the unconscious target then nodded and shook his head. He then took all the money from his wallet and carefully placed it back. He took the liberty of tying him up before calling the cops.

"Hello cops?" He said in a fake deep voice, "I heard some guy screaming down the street. I think he's in a fight. It's on third street by the docks, you can't miss it."

After that he hung up his phone and went home. Home for him was his older brother's house. He climbed through his window and undressed out of his costume. The undressing revealed his secret Identity, Richard Grayson. From an early age he had a hatred for criminals, both being orphaned when their parents were shot. His older brother, Dick, went on to be a police officer since their father was in the Navy and died in Japan the brothers stayed in Japan. When they were little their father taught them both martial arts to help them defend themselves, and Richard soon after got an interest in gymnastics and furthering his skills in martial arts. He kept asking his brother to sign him up for different styles. Total he had taken Thai kwon do, Karate, kendo, Wing Chun, Muay thai, Boxing, judo, brazilian jujitsu, and practiced Karate dual baton techniques. Dick regretted signing him up for all those a lot these days.

Richard liked to g o by Rick for short. He was extremely tall for his age and had long dark brown hair rather than a crew cut like his brother's. The girls in school usually adored him, less than discretely and liked to freak out and scream when he was around. So it would be hard to believe he didn't have very many friends. It may have been because he was so quiet and laid back all the time or simply because when people actually talked to him they wouldn't even give him a chance to talk.

He flopped down on his bed counting the money he had collected that night and went to sleep. The next day was another exciting day for him, his first day at a new school after getting in a fight on school grounds and having to transfer to a different one. This one was a lot closer to home which meant he no longer had to take the train.

Dick sat in the kitchen when Rick came down dressed in his school uniform. He looked up from his news paper and coughed up laughing at him.

"You know I never get used to seeing you in one of those ridiculous uniforms." He laughed.

"You mean like the one you're wearing?" He said flopping down in the chair across from him and taking his coffee.

"Hey!"

"That's for making fun of me." He stood up walking to the door and setting down the now empty cup on the counter, "I should go. See ya later."

"Don't hit anybody today." Dick shouted, "I'm a cop. It'll make me look bad."

"Sure thing ya dick." He said quoting an insult he used a lot.

On his way to school he kept getting stared at by the Japanese civilians who clearly weren't used to seeing an American. He quickly got annoyed and pulled out his Ipod turning on and listening to his hard rock music he loved so much. As he passed the people on the street he kept his head down trying not to make eye contact and strike a conversation that would slow him down and make him late.

He approached the school that was littered with people and took a deep breath. He felt underneath his uniform and felt his Nightwing costume then felt his mask, boots, belt, and gloves inside his large backpack. After he took inventory he walked on headed for his first class already seeing several girls giggle and wave at him.

He breezed through his first class making his bald headed teacher think he was some sort of genius or something. He did so with all of his classes and impressed all of his teachers instantly. The girls in class looked at him all googly eyed thinking that he was the most perfect thing they've seen since Prince Tanimoto. After lunch Rick was walking to his next class which was gym class when he heard a struggling nearby. It was coming from the roof, which told him it was nothing good. He quickly ducked behind a trash can and stripped out of his school uniform and into his Nightwing costume.

He climbed up a drainage pipe and saw three people. One was knocked out and the other two were fighting. He made to climb up and try and break it up, but suddenly the two fighting broke through the chain link fence and dangled off the side of the roof. Nightwing hopped up onto the roof and climbed to the other side to help. Right before the one holding the hand of the other was about to fall he caught him.

"What?" said the skinny boy, named Kenichi.

Nightwing pulled him and the other one, Takeda, up.

"Are you two okay?" He asked in his deep voice.

"Yeah." Kenichi replied feeling a strange and scary feeling from this costumed stranger, "Who are you?"

"I'm Nightwing." He replied, "Look keep your fights on the ground from now on okay?"

Kenichi nodded, "Yeah thanks."

Suddenly a girl busted through the door and looked at the scene. Takeda and Kenichi were on the ground while Nightwing stood over them looking much less than friendly.

"I'm mad now." she said jumping at him screaming.

Nightwing stepped out of the way and pulled out both batons, "Stop. I don't like to hit girls."

Takeda got in the way and took several hard kicks to the face then Kenichi got in the way.

"It's fine." He said, "He saved us both."

The girl, Miu, looked at his outfit and grunted, "What's up with the outfit? He sure looks like an assassin to me."

"I fight crime and was just passing by." he replied, "Anyway, you should probably get these three to a hospital. See ya."

At that Nightwing thew down another pellet and disappeared off the roof. Once he landed he changed back into his school clothes and continued on to his next class.

* * *

**This chapter was merely a prologue showing Richard's abilities off and explaining his story. He's not going to get too close to Ryozanpaku for quite a while. **

**Character note: Now this may be the same Dick and Richard Grayson from the batman comics, but they are still very different. For one Batman doesn't even exist in this story. And for two Dick is the older brother, rather than Robin. Please keep in mind that this is a different person just with the same name. So don't say I'm getting his character wrong.**

**Richard is laid back most of the time, but also very sarcastic when people actually talk to him. When he is Nightwing he is short spoken and sneaky to a fault. His skills are very sharpened since he has so much martial arts knowledge and spends every night practicing them on various criminals. The way he makes money is obviously through underground fighting and stealing his victim's money.**


	2. Trouble at the Gekrin!

Chapter 1

Trouble at the Gekrin!

After school that day, Rick went into the troublesome part of town like he always did after school. This was how he got his target criminals for Nightwing to chase after. He walked past bars and abandoned town homes looking for anyone who looked like they were making trouble. But as always there wasn't any action since it was still light outside, but he kept patrolling just in case.

The sun was just beginning to set when he heard the sound of screaming. He looked around the corner and saw a man running away with a woman's purse. He quickly took action and changed into his Nightwing costume on the spot and took off after the man who had begun to flee on a motorcycle. Rick didn't give up though and kept chasing, making sure to take all the shortcuts he could and hop over any obstacles.

He kicked off car roofs and dashed through alleys following the sound of the loud motor. His heart didn't pound, he was too focused on catching the man. Nightwing vaulted over a railing and followed the motorcycle into Chinatown where the streets were more crowded and the bike slowed down. He began to close in on him as he hopped off the bike and took off through the crowds. The people shrieked as the man pushed them all out of the way yelling at them. Suddenly he collapsed as Nightwing landed on him from several feet and hit him with a baton knocking him out. He tied his hands up then picked up the purse turning towards the people watching.

"Call the police." He said.

Suddenly a man flew through the doors of a big building nearby. There was a fight going on inside. Nightwing could see people moving around inside throwing kicks and punches. He could hear the breaking of plates and glasses against the wall. There was no time to return the purse.

"Hold this." he said handing a spectator the purse, "Give it to the cops."

He approached the big red building with the sign above it that said, Gekrin, and peered in the window. A group of about twenty men were inside crashing everything in the store and fighting what looked to be only one person. A very attractive girl in a Chinese red dress flying through the air and kicking them in the face.

Nightwing knew he couldn't let he handle those guys all by herself so he walked up the steps and barged through the big red doors. "I'm only gonna say this once!"

He shouted getting everyone's attention and causing a deadly silence throughout the restaurant.

"Get out while you still can." He said pulling out his batons.

The men didn't listen, however, but continued to fight the girl. Some of them charged at Nightwing to attack, but his nothing but air as he flipped over their heads. He landed then zapped one of them in the back and rapped another over the head. Another punched at him, but his arm was grabbed and he was flipped onto his back and zapped as well. Nightwing then back flipped over an enemy attacking from behind punched him in the face spinning him around. He then landed a bundle of rapid fire punches to the opponent's stomach then knocked him back with an uppercut.

A foot flew through the air at his head, but hit only air as he jumped up and kicked off the person's body flying directly above his head and landing with a double downward strike with both batons. Nightwing stood on his hands and kicked two more enemies knocking them back onto two tables. He then blocked a punch and pulled the thrower in the way of a second punch. He chopped the enemy's neck and front flipped over him and landed in a crouching position. He then drove both batons backwards shocking the enemy behind him.

Another fist flew towards him, but was broken by a single strike to the wrist. Nightwing ducked then uppercutted the attacker with a jumping punch and kicked off his body landing on another enemy with a downward punch. He then spun around and kicked the previous enemy in the face sending him crashing onto a table. Nightwing then stood there in the broken rubble of the shop and looked around for more enemies, but saw none. He looked at the cashier at the front of the store.

"Make sure to call the police." He said.

"Hey wait!" Shouted the girl.

Nightwing turned around an immediately had to bite his lip to remind himself not to stare at her big boobs.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was just passing by and thought you needed my help." He replied, "My name's Nightwing. And I gotta go now."

Nightwing turned around and took a single step, but suddenly was stopped by a very strong hand. He looked over his shoulder and saw a short old bald man with round rimmed glasses.

"Now wait just a minute." He said in a frail voice. "Who do you think is gonna clean this up?"

Nightwing looked around at the store he helped destroy, "Uh your employees."

"Right which means you have to pay for the damage you did." He replied, "Or you can always start working here."

Nightwing waved his hands, "Uh sorry I can't do either of those things, so... fairwell."

He threw another ball to the ground and ran out the store for an alley across the street. He panted in relief, but that was short lived as suddenly he was tapped on the shoulder. He looked over and saw the same old man waving politely at him. He threw another pellet down creating another thick cloud of dust then climbed up a nearby drainage pipe to the roof. As he pulled himself up he though he had gotten away, but suddenly he looked to his left and saw the old man there yet again. Then in one quick motion Nightwing's mask was in his hand and he just kept smiling. Another instance and his wallet was gone too.

"Richard Grayson." The old man read off his driver's license, "Well then. I'm Hakubi."

"What do you want?" Rick asked angrily.

"You wrecked my shop." Hakubi replied, "So I think it's only fair that you work off your debts."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll tell the police that Richard Grayson is the ever famous superhero Nightwing." He replied.

Rick gritted his teeth then sighed seeing no point to argue, "Damn it. When do I start?"

"Day after tomorrow." He replied, "Right after school."

"How do you know I am in high school?" he asked.

"You're sixteen and don't look like a dropout." Hakubi simply replied throwing him his mask and wallet, "Keep up the good work, hero."

Rick went straight home changing back into his school uniform on his way there and climbing through his window so it would seem like he was always home. After that he put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and went downstairs for dinner. Dick sat at the table already eating.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"I got a job." Rick grunted picking up his fork.

Dick's eyes widened and he looked up, "You did? Nice job. I was getting kinda worried that I shouldn't have put you in all those classes, but here you are getting responsible."

"Yeah yeah shut up." He said taking a bite.

"You know since your birthday is only a few months away, why don't I take you to the dealership tomorrow and finally get you some wheels?"

Rick grinned, "You'd do that?"

"Yep. As long as it's dirt cheap."

The next day Rick was more excited than ever for a chance to get his first car. However as he was walking home he thought of how a vehicle could help Nightwing. But a car wasn't agile enough so he set his mind on finding a motorcycle.

After school he went straight home for the first time in a while with a big eager smile on his face. Dick was already standing by his squad car when he got there.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Hell yeah." Rick replied opening the passenger's side door and getting in. They drove off for the closest car rental place and Rick explained that he wanted a motorcycle because it would save gas money.

"Seriously?" Dick replied surprised, "Okay."

He bought the him a black motorcyle and a blue helmet which he chose to ride home. Once he got home he changed out of his school uniform and told Dick that he was going out to break it in, which was a lie. He was going to patrol on his new ride. He wore only his Nightwing costume and the helmet riding on and on down almost every street looking an listening for trouble.

He was riding by an overpass when he noticed something strange. A large gathering of armed people stood in front of a smaller group. He knew this meant trouble and parked across the street then ducked behind a wall by the gathering.

"What? I brought fifty of my best guys and you only bring eight?" Shouted the gangs' leader, "What kind of insult is that?"

The other leader who was dressed in a white suit and had purple hair simply fixed his glasses, "You misunderstand. We only need three to take you guys out."

This spelled trouble which told Nightwing he needed to stop it before someone got hurt. He popped out from behind the wall and held out his hands making his way between the two groups.

"Okay thats enough!" He shouted, "Now everybody just go home!"

"Who the hell are you?" Shouted the bigger gang's leader, "Get lost before we hurt you too!"

"Hold on." Said one of his subordinates, "I know who that is. Its that superhero freak, Nightwing!"

The leader busted out laughing, "Bhahaha! Seems like somebody takes themselves too seriously! Take him out then we'll deal with those Ragnarok punks!"

The men all held up their weapons and closed in on Nightwing grinning threateningly. However, he didn't run away or show fear. He simply pulled out his batons and held them up. A piped flew at his head which he ducked under and kicked him three times in the stomach. He then zapped him and jumped up over another pipe. He kicked its owner in the face then used his body as momentum and flipped to the other side. He held both batons in a reverse grip and zapped the person behind him then hit the person in front of him with an uppercut swing.

He rolled out of the way of another pipe and punched another person in the stomach then rapidly punched him in the same spot and uppercutted him backwards onto an other enemy. He jumped backwards and kicked another enemy in the face then kicked off his body and flew at an enemy who was about to attack. He kicked the pipe out of his hands then spun around and kicked him in the side of the head. He put his right baton over his shoulder blocking another attack and kicked his knee making him fall. Nightwing then kicked off his body flying at another enemy behind him and hit him twice over the head.

Two enemies ran at him from both sides, one of them swung low at his knees and the other swung high at his face. Nightwing jumped over right at that instance and back flipped dodging the inevitable hit. He put one baton in a reverse grip and zapped the person behind him without looking and zapped the person in front of him. He flipped over another enemy's head and kicked the person on the other side of him then spun around an jumped up kicking him in the face.

"He's too strong!" Shouted one of them, "Run away!"

"Hey! Get back here!" Shouted their leader.

All of the subordinates that were still standing ran away while the leader stood there wielding a sword and gritted his teeth at Nightwing who stared at him without fear. He unsheathed the katana and held it trying to hide his fear. He then pulled it back and ran at Nightwing to cut him. He swung at his stomach but only hit air as he stepped back. He then swung downward and Nightwing stepped back again. He then pulled the sword upward to swing a third time.

Nightwing backflipped kicking the sword out of the enemy's hands then frontflipped onto his chest dropping both batons on him.

"You shouldn't play with knives." Nightwing said standing up and calling the police.

After that he turned around to face the other gang who had not moved an inch. Their leader approached him smiling and putting his hands up showing he meant no harm.

"Very impressive." He said, "You saved us some work there."

"Are you okay?" Nightwing asked.

"Yes. Thanks to you." He replied, "My name is Odin. And I find your skills quite something. I would like for you to join my gang."

Nightwing turned around and simply replied, "Not interested."

"Ah... I see." Odin replied turning around, "Well in that case I suspect we'll meet again then."

Nightwing ignored him and headed home on his motorcycle. When he got home he changed back into his street clothes and walked in the front door. Dick stood in the living room watching the news with a concerned look.

"What is it?" Rick asked.

Dick pointed at the screen which had an artist's drawing of Nightwing. "This guy. He's a vigilante. Calls himself Nightwing."

Rick acted as if he had never heard of Nightwing before, "What he thinks he's a superhero? Sounds like a lunatic."

"We'll catch him." Dick replied, "Don't worry."

* * *

**Rick has been threatened by Hakubi, that if he doesn't work off the money he owes his secret as Nightwing will be revealed. Meanwhile, Ragnarok has gotten their own look at the superhero and doesn't particularly like him.**


End file.
